outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Good Germ/Transcript
opens to Ginger jumping outside the garage. Ginger: Party! Angela: '''What's going on here? '''Tom: moon-walking It's a welcome back Angela party and you're the Angela of Honor. I got balloons, Hank's grilling up taxi snacks. Hank: '''I'm cooking jellybean burgers. '''Tom: '''And Ginger got a bounce house. '''Ginger: '''Yay! '''Angela: '''Aw, thanks guys. You know, ever since I got back, I've been feeling great. sings I'm even writing music again. '''Ben: outside Could you keep it down out there? I'm trying to wallow. Hank: Cheer up buddy. I know one guy who's girlfriend left him and now he has to wear a bracelet that zaps him if he uses technology. Ben: That's me. Hank. Look. (Ben gets shocked) Ben: '''See l can't even get slowing down my cell phone. (Ben leans on a laptop) (Ben gets shocked and screams) (Tom and Angela back away and cover their faces) (Theme song cuts in) '''Tom: Other than Ben, everything mostly, worked out great for all of us. door opening and Angela gasps Jeremy: A bounce house? Yes, please! Tom: No, Jeremy, no. You're going to get your germ gunk all over it. (Jeremy jumps in the bounce house) (Ben puts tape around the bounce house) Tom: Ok, What l really meant to say is there, Are still lots of problems. (Ginger moans) Ginger: I'm filthy and gross. This shouldn't happen to a little boy. Jeremy: Too bad you guys couldn't keep up with my sick partying skills. i'll bet you want to kick me out of the garage now. But you can't because we made a deal. Nah, nah, nah-nah nah! (Jeremy squirts gunk all over Tom) (Tom backs away quickly) Tom: We get it, Jeremy. You're a gross good time ruining jerk. Jeremy: '''Oh, so now you're probably going to try to make me change, huh? Well, it won't work, suckers. '''Angela: '''That would be a waste of energy, because you never change. '''Tom: Yeah. The best thing for us is to ignore you. Maybe eventually you'll just go away. Ginger: Can we get some cheer up ice cream, since my party got ruined? Angela: 'Uh, it was my party, but yes '''Tom: '''You know, the best thing about ice cream. No giant germs. (The gang walk away) '''Jeremy: '''Wait, what? You're just walking away? I'm a thorn that's always in your side. Hello? I'm going inside. I might mess up the fridge if you don't stop me. (Jeremy licks the fence) (The gang continues to walk and ignore Jeremy) (Jeremy sadly slithers to the Garage) (Jeremy looks side to side as he sees memories from the past) '''Jeremy: '*singing* Am I really just a gross germ? Is my fate so sad and firm. *Jeremy squeezes through the game consoles* 'Jeremy: '*singing* Will I always be disgusting? Am I just a filthy worm. *Jeremy rolls on the bathroom floor* 'Germs: '*singing* 'Jeremy, (Inaudible) Let's team up, leave the clean world behind, you'll never fit there. '''Jeremy: '*singing* I could join the germs, be sleazy, be so stinky and strange. I would be so very easy. Or can I? Or can I really change. (Jeremy wipes the surface of the toilet to see his clean self) (Jeremy smiles) (The gang enter the garage) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 4 Transcripts